Mine
The HX2 Antipersonnel Mine is a proximity mine. They are octagonal disc-shaped charges of high explosives, which are easily concealed around the battlefield. They detonate when an enemy infantry or vehicles advances over it. A single one can kill a group of enemies within range easily. Tanks are also automatically destroyed upon contact, making mines a force to be reckoned with. They are very effective, and are generally seen all over the field in an intense game. Mines have a very large blast radius, around 20 feet, that kills and destroys everything within range. One large feature that gives away the position of the mines is that they have a large red glow around them, much like a thermal detonators. After a while though, this will go away. This means that you can plant these in a bush (Yavin 4) and when the glow goes away, they will be very hard to see. One good use of mines is to slow the advance of enemy troops. Maps like Polis Massa and Tantive 4 have long, thin corriders that can be blocked with mines, forcing enemies to go around. This tactic is best used in multiplayer combat because, due to the AI's stupidity, they can't really be used to block a corridor, as the enemy will blow themselves up, and continue. If team damage is off, another efficent tactic is to place your mines on the sides of your vehicle and to pass beside the enemy troops. This will blow up the mines and the troops, and since team damage has been disabled, your vehicle, and more importantly you will not be killed. This works extremely well when there's a group of enemies. It also works when passing beside enemy vehicles. If one desperately needs to destroy a vehicle, charging at it and dropping the mine in front of it is effective, but suicidal. This also works when dealing with heroes. Overall, mines are great to inflict some casualties on enemy troops. Units *Clone Heavy Trooper *Assault Droid *Rebel Vanguard *Shock Trooper Trivia *Oddly, you can only deploy four mines at a time. If you have already placed all your mines and died, when you return as the same unit you can place four more mines but your previous mines will disappear. *Friendly units can't set off a mine. *The only time when you can die from your team's mine is when you are close to it and an enemy steps on it. The resulting explosion will kill both players. *The maps that the AI are known to put mines on are Tatooine: Dune Sea, Rhen Var: Harbour and Naboo: Plains on Battlefront I and Dagobah: Swamp and Endor: Bunker on Battlefront II. *Engineer Units are able to safely bypass enemy mines (this does not include SWBF1. *If you throw a mine into your command post beam, enemies are unable to see it. Links *Back to Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Grenades Category:Need Update Category:Need to Battlefrontize Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era